This invention relates to building constructions and, more particularly, to cementitious panels with metal studs or beams.
Many different types of cementitious building panels have been provided in the past to form walls, floors or roofs of building structures. Some of these panels have included insulation and others have included structures cast in the panels for attaching both interior and exterior finishing panels thereto.
Many examples of previously known cementitious wall panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,071,349; 2,270,672; 2,704,935; 3,442,056; 3,956,864; 4,112,646, 4,185,437 and 4,602,467. Fung, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,864 in particular shows a support system for pouring a concrete panel in which projecting lugs are provided which become embedded in concrete.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a very simple and inexpensive cementitious wall, floor or roof construction panel which will be strong yet light in weight with steel studs or beams embedded in one face of the panel.